phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meatloaf Surprise
|image = MCR (7).jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 307B |broadcast = 125 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 24, 2011 |international = |xd = July 16, 2011 |pairedwith = "Bad Hair Day" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Linda joins Jamie Oliver as one of the judges for Danville's Meatloaf Festival Cook-off, as he stresses healthy eating and fresh ingredients. Meanwhile, Candace puts a bid on a prized souvenir resembling band members Nigel and Adrian from her favorite band, Tiny Cowboy, at the Rock and Roll Memorabilia Auction, but gets distracted when her brothers build a bounce house in their backyard. On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has plans to enter his family meatloaf recipe into the competition using "hate" as the special ingredient. Episode Summary At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda tells Candace that she's going to the meatloaf festival as the meatloaf queen since she won last year's Meatloaf competition while Candace was at camp and being one of the judges and while Candace is going to an auction to get a Tiny Cowboy Bobble-head the lefty one. Phineas and Ferb are relaxing under their tree until Buford holding Baljeet telling what happened in the meatloaf festival and gasping for air that he was having fun playing in a bounce house, until he jump so strong that he accidentally destroys the bounce house that he run quickly as some kids chase after him and takes Baljeet while looking on a flower. Phineas made an inspirational speech about how fun a bounce house was and knowing what to do today, and wonders where Perry is. Candace doesn't get the Tiny Cowboy Bobble-head at the auction after being overbid by $4.50. Her mom cheers her up by giving her the award winning meatloaf and ends up meeting Tiny Cowboy. After Buford weighs down the bounce house into the meatloaf festival, he gives the bounce house to the kids he popped the original house in front of. Buford pops the bounce house he gave the kids and end up running away and the kids chase him again. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Meatloaf'' End Credits Last verse of Meatloaf Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None Evil Jingle None. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was originally listed under the title "Phineas and Ferb's Mega-Awesome Super-Bounce Palace". *This episode shows that Linda, Candace, and Phineas all like meatloaf. *This episode had to happen after "Bubble Boys" due to Baljeet making a referance to a little wood land pixie. Production Information * James Oliver made a special guest appearance as one of the judges with Linda. * Peter Noone from Herman's Hermits and Davy Jones from the Monkees (both 1960's pop idols), also make special guest appearances as members of the group Tiny Cowboy. Continuity * Tiny Cowboy makes their first appearance. They perform a song and are revealed to be British ("Robot Rodeo"). * Second episode with a healthy food theme ("Candace's Big Day"). * The Paisley Sideburn Brothers is mentioned ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). * Baljeet alludes to Buford wanting to float around like a woodland pixie ("Bubble Boys"). * Buford's weight seems to be different whether he is in the bounce house or hanging below it. In Moon Farm Buford was "actually heavier" on the moon than on earth. * Third time Doofenshmirtz ends an episode with "Hey, is that name?" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Baljeatles"). * This is the second time Stacy joins a band in their concert ("Ready for the Bettys"). * This is the third time Candace joins a band in their concert ("Ready for the Bettys", "Flop Starz"). * This is the third time to show a character going to, or even in a hospital ("I Scream, You Scream", "Nerdy Dancin'"). * The man running the meatloaf Ferris wheel is the same person who offered Candace his pants during Mix and Mingle Machine ("Cheer Up Candace"). * The band member mentioning that meatloaf "...has 'meat' actually in the name" is similar to when Doofenshmirtz mentions that the "Leaning Tower of Pizza" actually has "Pizza" in the name ("We Call it Maze"). * Monogram considers both evil and non-evil explanations for Doofenshmirtz's meatloaf ingredient purchases much as he considers evil and non-evil explanations for Doofenshmirtz's sudden interest in recycling ("De Plane! De Plane!"). In the same way as with the ingredients purchases, Monogram offers likely and outlandish alternatives for Doofenshmirtz's disappearance ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). * Either this episode happens before "Candace Disconnected" or Candace managed to get another cellphone which she promptly proceeds to short circuit. Errors *When Buford jumps out of the bounce house over the meatloaf festival, Ferb's big eye is closer to the viewer instead of being on the other side. Allusions *Jamie Oliver is based on the real Jamie Oliver who promotes healthy eating. He currently has a show where he goes around the country to schools, and changes the lunches to a healthier choice. *Tiny Cowboy seems to be an allusion to the British band Oasis ''and their song Meatloaf is parody of ''Wonderwall. *'Chowder' - During the song, Tiny Cowboy's clothes have patterns that move as they do, like people's clothes in Chowder. *'The Archie Show. '''The psychedelic backgrounds, silhouette shots of the band, and the girls' dance moves during "Meatloaf" look strikingly like those from The Archies' musical numbers. *'Angry Birds''' - The bird Doofenshmirtz has looks a little like a cross between the red and yellow birds from Angry Birds. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Django Marsh as The Ballpit Kid *Jamie Oliver as Himself *Davy Jones as Nigel *Peter Noone as Adrian }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Linda Flynn